I Dreamed A Dream
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: What a dreamworld. #3 of Family Tree Series


****

Family Tree Series

#1 Relative Penance

#2 Worried Big Brother

****

#3 I Dreamed A Dream

*

Una ran down the hallway of doors.

"Maggie." A voice called. _So familiar_, she thought. She went toward a door and tried to open. It read 35.

"Maggie." The voice called again. She walked down the hallway. 34, 33, 32, 31, 30.

"Maggie." She ran toward the voice. 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21. She stopped.

"Maggie." It called. Her hand reached for the doorknob. It opened. A bright light.

"Una! Get back! Una!" the light pulled her in.

*

Una opened her eyes and fell off the side of Angel's bed with a thud. She jumped up and looked around. She looked at the clock. 4:38 AM. She'd be going to school in less than 3 hours. Una walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

*

Angel got home after a night of evil. Wesley followed in suit. Angel noticed the shower was going. He set down his things.

"What a nice night, aye?" Wesley flopped on the couch.

"Yeah." Angel looked down at him. The shower stopped.

"My goodness what time is it." Angel looked around the room. The doors opened.

"It's 5:53." They looked at Una. She had a pair of jeans on and a blouse with a few buttons not totally up. Her hair was wet and still drying.

"Good Morning, Una." Wesley stared at her. Angel looked at her.

"Good morning Wesley, do you want some tea?"

"Sure." Una walked into the kitchen. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Angel walked into the kitchen. Una stood there. 

"Una?" She stood there. He turned here around. "You okey?" Una looked up at him.

"I have school soon." She moved away but he grabbed her. 

"What's wrong?" she turned around and went back. Angel put his arms around her. "Una you know you can tell me anything." She leaned back into Angel's arms. "Una?" she turned around and faced him. "Una?"

"I'm ok." She held the kettle in here hand. She began to pour 4 cups of tea. Angel watched her. She picked up the tray. Angel stood there. He looked down at her. She looked up at him.

"You know I'm here. If."

"I need it." she finished she took a step and looked back. "Thanks Angel." she walked into the room.

*

Wesley picked up a cup, as the tray was set onto the table. Una picked up a glass and went to get her bag. Angel came in and picked up a glass. Wesley took a big swig but spit it back into the cup. 

"Yuck."

"What is wrong Wesley?"

"The tea." Una looked at them

"What's wrong?"

"What flavor tea is this?" Wesley set the cup back down. 

"It is ordinary tea and I added a extra flavor." She took a drink. Angel and Wesley sat patiently. "It's runiberry."

"Runiberry." Wesley looked at the cup and the kettle before them. "Where did you get runibery's?"

"I grow them." she took a sip. "Why don't you try Angel." Angel took a sip. He stopped, studied, then drank the whole thing. "More please." he handed the cup to Una. Una smiled.

"At least one person like it." she walked into the kitchen. Wesley yelled after her. 

"He would like it is an Old Irish tea. But runiberry is for magic tea. " She came back and handed the cup to Angel. "Did you do something with the tea."

"Yes." she said simply. Angel stopped.

"What did you do." the cup came from his mouth.

"Safe protection only." she laughed. "Don't worry. Spells I can do but the big feats. Still working on."

"Well what big feats have you mastered?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She hefted her bag on her shoulder. "Well I got to go. Have a good rest Angel."

"Good luck in school." Wesley stood up.

"Well I better be going myself. Good night Angel. See you in the PM." 

"Yeah see yah then." Wesley walked to Una side and they walked upstairs. Angel shuck his head and entered his room.

*

Angel sat down on his bed. He scanned the room over. Next to his bed was a picture of a 17 year old Doyle and about a 7 year old Una. It looked like it must have been a birthday party. Una had a cat face painted on her. Doyle had those stick'em bows. One on both cheek and on his head. Around the frame are 3 roses and 2 forget-me-nots. One of the roses was wilted. Angel looked further. There is a bell with words on it.

"Adonai, Jesus, Tetragrammation." Angel read. The bell rang as he set it back down. The bed moved as he rested down on it. Angel looked at the picture. That was the last thing he saw before he drifted off into a world of sleep.

*

Angel woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into his living room. Nothing was out of place. Whispers came from upstairs. When Angel reached the top. A young boy about 5yrs old ran into his arms.

"Hia Uncle Angel."

"Hi?" Angel walked into the main office. Cordelia ran over to him.

"Angel, your up, good." Cordelia said in a chipper voice. The young boy crawled out of Angel's arms and into Cordelia. "Allen did you wake up your Uncle Angel?"

"No Mommy, I swear." Angel looked at them in question. Wesley walked over to them.

"Congratulations Angel."

"Uh, thanks."

"Want anything to drink?"

"Uh, sure." Wesley went off. Riley walked over and shuck Angel's hand.

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks, I think." Buffy walked over. "Buffy? How are you?"

"Pregnant." Angel gave her a look up and down.

" So I see. Congratulations." Angel looked around. The whole Scooby doo gang was there. And Wesley came over with an old friend.

"Hi Angel."

"Hi, Harry. How are you?"

"Good." Wesley handed him a drink and placed an arm around Harry. "And you?"

"Fine. Never felt more alive." They all gave a small laugh. Cordy walked over.

"Hey Buffy. How much longer?"

"3 more months. Thank god." Riley put his arms around her. Allen tugged on Angel's arm from his mother's grip. Angel looked at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"When will they be here?"

"Who?" Angel looked confused. Cordy gave him a slight slap on the arm.

"Like you wouldn't know."

"I guess it must have been a long week." Riley chimed in.

"Yeah it has. Especially all the demons."

"Yeah that too." Buffy took a sip of her drink. The door opened. Everyone looked. Doyle walked in and stood.

"Well." Cordy said breaking the silence.

" Well what?" he started heading down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Wesley looking a little upset.

"Oh, she…"looks behind him. "Was here." 

"Very funny." Angel walked over to Cordelia.

"Doyle?" Angel looked at his old friend.

"Yeah, Angel man I swear she was right here. His Irish accent echoed in his ears. Long missed.

"Your alive?"

"Yeah same as you." He picked up Allen. "Hey little man."

"Daddy." The boy laughed as his dead picked him up and held him in his arms. "Where's Aunt Crystal?"

"Um, she's…"

"Here." A voice called from the couch. Everyone turned. On the couch sat Una with a beautiful young baby girl. Cordy walked over and sat down beside here.

"So where were you?"

"I blinked."

"Blinked?" Riley looked a little confused. He still hadn't understood the full potential of the other world.

"You shouldn't have done that." Wesley scolds her.

"And why not?"

"Cause you just had a child dear Crystal." Giles sounding like an extra father.

"Well when you guys are able to shot a kid out then I'll tell what to do and not to. And besides she has to start learning about herself." She stood. "And I needed to try for my own reasons." Buffy sat down on the couch.

"I can't wait to do that again." Una stood next to Angel. The baby began to coo. 

"So what is her name?" Allen asked from Doyle's grip.

"Her name?" Angel looked at Una.

"We gave her my true name, Arua." Una's lips moved but no sound came out when she spoke the name. Everyone cheered. "Here Angel. Hold your beautiful new daughter." Angel took the baby from Una's arms. The baby giggled. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Una kissed him.

"Just like her mother."

"Hey love birds look this way." They looked at Doyle. He held a camera in his hand. "Smile." The flash went off. Angel's eyes blurred. They tried to focus.

*

He sat up in his bed. He looked at the picture beside his bed. Now two of the roses were wilted. Angel looked at the clock. It was 7:21pm. Angel couldn't believe he had slept that late. He got dressed and went upstairs.

*

It was dark in the office. Angel stood in the middle of the room. Moonbeams played in the room. 

"Something wrong?" A voice asked from behind him. Angel faced it.

"I thought I smelled something. What do you want?"

"To'shea." The demon stepped into the light. The demon had deep eye sockets. It's nose was round like a light bulb. And it's ears pointed up around it's head. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" the demon took a step.

"You know who?"

"I'm a little slow, why don't you tell me."

"Oh he is about your height. Smells demon. Speaks Irish." Angel face gave away that he knew whom he was talking about. "Where is he?"

"He's not here."

"You lie." The demon took another step.

"He doesn't." the voice came from the door. Una stood there. "He's dead Linka." She came down the steps. The demon's faced dropped.

"So it was you I smelled."

"No, he was here but he died."

"I am sorry Jazmin. I did not know."

"Why are you here?"

"Message."

"What is it?"

"Sorry only for him."

"Well I'm blood tell me." The demon began to head toward the door.

"No." the demon flew across the room and against the wall. The demon's feet dangled 2 feet off the ground.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Linka, so tell me."

"I can't." the demon went up further up the wall.

"You better tell me." Linka looked to Angel.

"Help me."

"Sorry this is your business not mine." Angel headed for the door to his office.

"Fine." Angel stopped at his door. Linka was about a foot away against the wall. "It's in my pocket." Una looked to Angel. Angel went over and pulled it out.

"What does it say?" Una came over.

"It's in another language. I can't make it out. Do you?" Una looked it over.

"I know some but I will." Una went over to Linka. She touched the side of it's head. "I know now." She came to the side of Angel. Angel held it opened. She looked over it and didn't say anything. Whatever it said, Linka was pushed up the wall. Una moved to in front of Linka.

"Who sent this?"

"I don't know." Linka almost touch the ceiling now. "I don't know I swear." Angel placed a hand on her.

"Una." Linka dropped to the ground. Una walked into the office and down into the lair. Linka stood up.

"What did it say?"

"Ask her." Linka headed to the door. "Hybrid girl." He mumbled under it's breath. Angel headed downstairs.

*

Una sat on the couch. She was watching MTV. Angel came over and sat down beside her.

"So?"

"So." She turned the volume up.

"What does it say?"

"Family business." 

"What is going on?"

"Nothing big. No worry." She turned up the volume more. Angel grabbed the TV controller and turned of the TV.

"Angel! What did you do that fer?" She faced him for the first time since he came down.

"What did the letter say?"

"Family stuff. No need to worry." She tries and get the TV controller but Angel holds it out of reach.

"I worry." 

"Why?"

"Cause I'm your friend and I care for you." Una smiled. _She wasn't gonna win_, she thought.

"It says basically that," She opened the letter." my mother will be in a nighted color. You will be in white. Past will come to present and to the future." She took a breath." Sunlight will shine were you are. Your life will discover things unknown. You will be whole once more. Your life is found in family." Angel looked at her.

"What does it mean?"

"It means, that my family will play a certain role in the events ahead."

"What events?"

"I don't know." The air stood quite.

"And why did he call you Jazmin?"

"Well she called me Jazmin cause that was the name of the month." She folded up the letter.

"That was a girl?"

"Yeah you can tell by the ears." Angel got intrigued. " Girls ears go around the head the boys point straight up."

"How do you know this?"

"Dated one once." She grabbed the TV changer. Una flipped through he channels and found a movie. They both sat there and watched it.

*

Cordelia flopped on her couch after a long day of auditioning. 

"Oh my God! People are so stupid. Don't they see I have potential." Denis turned on the TV. "No Denis I'm not in the mood." The VCR clicked on to play. Doyle's face appeared. "No Denis not now." Doyle stepped in front of the desk.

"Hey princess." Doyle stood there with his arms crossed.

"Doyle?"

"Yeah, hi."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she stood up on the couch. "Your dead. Your dead."

"Calm down princess."

"I'm dreaming. That's it I'm dreaming." 

"Calm down princess please." Cordy sat back down on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"You're awake not asleep for starters. And I need you tell Catherine something." Catherine Cordelia mouthed. "Tell her I'll see her soon. By princess." The tape moved on again to normal. "Is that it am I done." The screen stopped and the tape popped out of the VCR.

"I lost it."

"Tell her." Floated on the wind. Cordy got up, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of the apartment.

*

Cordy came down the stairs to Angel's lair.

"Angel! Angel!" Angel and Una sat on the couch. "Angel!" they both looked at her. She came over and stood in front of them.

"Whoa, Cordelia, Princesses don't run they walk gracefully." 

"Unless it's an emergency."

"OK Cordelia what is it?" Angel found the TV controller and turned off the TV.

"Well I got home after auditions. Which was ok but then Dennis put on the tape of Doyle."

"So?" Una straightened herself, as did Angel.

"He spoke to me." Una stood up and went over to feel Cordelia's head.

"Are you OK?" Cordelia brushed her off.

"Yeah of course I'm, fine."

"What did he say?" Angel getting back to the topic at hand.

"Well it was short. All he said was tell Catherine that I will see her soon." Una stood up. "Who is Catherine?" They looked at Una.

"Catherine is a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Do you know her?"

"Of course."

"What happened to her."

"She's alive."

"Where?"

"She's me."

"Whoa wait your name is Una."

"It is now."

"You change your name?"

"Yup." She looked at both of them then back to Cordy. " He told you this?"

"Yeah. Dennis put in the tape and…"

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Who?"

"Dennis."

"I think so."

"Why what's wrong?" Angel stood up.

"Allen never knew about Catherine."

"Technically he did."

"Yes, but I never told him about that name."

"You told him about each name you called yourself."

"Yes and he only calls me by the name he grew up calling me."

"Which is?"

"But how would he know about her." Una wanting to get back to the main deal and not onto another past story of her life.

"What's wrong with Catherine?"

"Catherine was a period of …. Bad times. That's why I never told Allen."

"What do you mean by bad times?" Angel had to get into what this was cause he sensed more.

"I mean… being a trouble maker, and doing all these things. Past stuff."

"Well then how…"

"It wasn't him." Una wasn't in the mood any more for 20 questions. She started using her mind reads. "Cordy go home and sleep. Hope you get a telephone call. Angel I'll be in." Angel nodded. He didn't have to be told. Una walked to the bedroom and closed the doors.

"Good Night Una." Cordelia called after her."Good night Angel."

"Good night Cordelia, thanks." Cordelia smiled and left for home. Angel went to the bedroom door and opened it.

*

Una lay on the right side of bed staring at the picture.

"Hey." She didn't look over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She didn't look at him. Her gaze only on the picture.

"What are you doing?"

"Dream." She looked at him." Come here." She patted to behind her. Angel walked to the left side of the bed and got in. He lay behind her. She moved up next to him. Angel noticed the smell of her hair, Jazmin. He put an arm around her.

'What can I do.' He ask himself. 'Stare at the picture with me and dream.' Una told him mentally. Both of their eyes closed staring at the picture.

*

The area was whit with hints of light blues, and reds, and purples, and greens.

"Angel?"

"Una?" Angel looked around for her. "Where are you?"

"Behind you." Angel turned around. Una stood there in a nice old fashion blue dress. He hung on her beautifully. 

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks. I picked it out specifically for him."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Are you dream?"

"No Angel I am the real Una that is right now lying beside you in your room." She looked him up and down. "Do you wanna change?"

"I don't know how."

"Think of what you want and you will have it. It's a dream of a kind. You can control it."

Angel closed his eyes. His cloths changed to an white shirt with and old fashion apparel. Fluffs down his chest and his wrist. He wore a normal pair of his black jeans.

"Not bad?"

"Not bad at all."

"Maggie." A voice called out. Una turned around. The colors began to focus and form a person. 

"Allen." She ran over to him. He enveloped her in his arms. They gave each other a kiss on the check. "Oh by the gods it's good to see you."

"Same here." Angel walked over. "HI Angel." He extended his hand.

"Hi Doyle." Angel took his old friends hand. It was warm just the way he remembered.

"I know you're not here for fun but for something more."

"Yeah we are." Una looked up at him. "Linka gave me a letter about mom."

" I know."

"How?"

"I sent it."

"Was it you who talked to Cordelia?"

"NO why?"

"Then I have another problem."

"Nothing I'm sure you can't take care of Maggie."

"Doyle, I want to help out can I."

"It's family businesses, Angel. And it is no concern of yours."

"I told you Angel you can't help out."

"But."

"Angel sorry. Your place is in LA her place is to deal with this."

"So I have to go home."

"Yes and take care of stuff there." He smiled. "You'll find out some things that you would'a never have known or thought." Doyle looked at Angel. Doyle gave a squeeze to his sister. "I love you."

"I love you more." She gave him a kiss. "I'll see you soon." She whispered into his ear. Doyle looked at her and smiled. He moved out of Una's arms and to Angel. Angel and Doyle began to walk.

"Thanks man for looken after her."

"My pleasure."

"I hope not to much." Angel smiled.

"We miss you, I miss you."

"Like you should." They both gave each other a look. "So what did you think of the dream?"

"The one I had last night." Doyle nodded. "It felt nice. I felt more alive."

"As you were in the dream."

"But is it real."

"It is version of may what happen." Doyle looked up. "I don't have much time." Angel looked at his old friend who stands before him.

"So it could happen?"

"One possibility amongst thousands. I should know. I've seen them." Doyle looked up again. "I have to go. Take care of her."

"I will."

"Tell princess I say 'hi'." Doyle began to turn transparent. The colors held together for a second and then dispersed. Angel gave a grin. He headed back. Una was on a swing herself slowly but nicely. Angel came behind her and gave her a big push. Una laughed.

"Higher Angel, Higher!" Angel pushed again. She went high enough to touch the color in the white. She jumped of and landed in front of Angel.

"How?"

"Dreamworld. You can always do the unexpected. They both looked to their left. Something yellow began to glow in the distance. She gave Angel a hug around his midsection. Angel put his arms around her. The glow began to rise like the morning sun. "A sunrise."

"Yup." She smiled up at him. " You know I have to go."

"Yeah Doyle told me I had to let you go in his way. But you'll.."

"Be back. You bet your blood stock I will." They both smiled. The sun rose high. Light enveloped them.

*

Angel and Una woke up. The 3rd rose wilted. Una turned over.

"Some prophetic dream huh?"

"Yeah. You have to go."

"I know but that can wait." Una snuggled into his chest. "How was your dream?" 

"It was nice."

"Was I there?"

"Yah," Angel stopped.

"What?"

"You looked beautiful." They smiled at each other.

"I love you Angel."

"And I you Una."

Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel were looking through book to help them with a creature Cordelia had saw in her vision. Una came up the stairs with her duffel on her shoulder. Wesley looked at her first.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Everyone looked at her.

"Home as in???" Cordelia began to lead on.

"Ireland."

"Why?" Una gave a look at the group of friends that stood in front of her.

"I have to deal with some old enemies and I have to take care of some family business." Cordelia walked over to her. 

"You take care of yourself." She hugged Una. "Don't play the Hero. I wanna see you again."

"I won't. I'll miss you." 

"I want a postcard once a week."

"Yes princess." They released out of the hug. Wesley walked over and gave her a hug. 

"I want a letter if you don't mind."

"I don't. I'll miss you Wesley." He began to get teary eyed. Una pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. "Don't cry or you'll make me." He releases her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Angel.

"When does your plane leave?"

"4:30." Angel walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"I want a letter too."

"You bet."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ok brother." Angel looked down at her. Like in his dream she was what he newly wanted. Buffy is with Riley. Angel understood this. Una was an other issue. 

"I'll miss you."

"Don't worry I'll always be with you." She stepped back and looked at Wesley and Cordelia. "With all of you, always."

They all came over for a group hug.

__

They were losing one of their own. Not permanently. 

They all looked at each other.

__

What a group of defenders against evil.

They all separated. Una looked at all of them. Cordelia gave one last hug. Wesley did the same. Angel walked her to the door.

"Well have a safe trip."

"I will." Una pulled a forget-me-not from her hair. "This is one of the flowers from the spell. So. that we will find each other again on our home plain."

"Good…" Una put a hand to his lips.

"Don't, Good journey."

"Good journey." A beep came from outside.

"That's for me. You better step back." Angel took a step. The door opened and the sun shined through. Angel looked at Una. Una walked over to him and held in a long kiss. 

__

You've got your ball

You've got your chain 

Tie to me tight tie me up again

Who's got their claws

In you my friend

Into your heart I'll beat again

Sweet like candy to my soul 

Sweet you rock

And sweet you role

Lost for you I'm lost for you

Cordelia looked out the office door and saw this. She gave a grin.

"Knew it." She went back to work.

__

You come crash into me 

And I come into you,

I come into you

In a boys dream

In a boys dream

Una released from Angel and ran out the door into the sunlight. Angel didn't have enough time to respond. Angel walked slowly back to his office. He sat down at his desk. There sat the picture with Una as a 7yr old tiger and Doyle as a crazy 17yr old with bows all over.

__

Touch your lips just so I know

In your eyes, love, it glows so

I'm bar-boned and crazy for you

When you come crash

Into me, baby

And I come into you

In a boys dream

In a boys dream

"May the road rise up to meet you,  
May the wind be ever at your back  
May the sun shine warm upon your face  
And the rain fall softly on your fields  
And until we meet again, May God hold   
you in the hollow of his hand." Angel smelled the forget-me-not in his hand.

__

If I've gone overboard

Then I begging you

To forgive me

In my haste

When I'm holding you so girl....

Close to me

The plane took off.

__

Oh and you come crash

Into me, baby

And I come into you

Hike up your skirt a little more

And show the world to me

Hike up your skirt a little more

And show your world to me

In a boys dream... in a boys dream

"A simple Irish blessing for the Irish." Una put on her headphones. The world of LA went by but she would return.

"Non-stop flight to Ireland. Enjoy your flight." The music came on.

__

Oh I watch you there

Through the window

And I stare at you

You wear nothing but you

Wear it so well

Tied up and twisted,

The way I'd like to be

For you, for me, come crash

Into me

"Home."

****

THE END

********************

Dave Matthews band 'crash into me'


End file.
